


Obscenities

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel keeps swearing and Lucas finds a way to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscenities

"Daniel, do you have to swear all the time?" Lucas sighed, every other word seemed to be some sort of curse or obscenity, and that was only when he was speaking in English, it was probably worse when he spoke in his native tongue.

"Why do you fucking care?" Daniel pouted, sometimes Lucas forgot how young he was but it didn't excuse his language.

"It's tiresome, hearing you swear all the time." Lucas folded his arms, he didn't want a fight but he couldn't stand to listen to one more profanity.

Daniel tilted his head, eyes wide and his lips compressed. "What are you going to _fucking_ do about it?"

*

Daniel got back to his room after dinner, not noticing that the door was already open. He had slipped off his shoes and hung his jacket up before he was aware of the sound of voices coming from the bed.

Had he walked into the wrong room? He didn't remember hearing the electronic click of the lock. But that was definitely his race suit and helmet draped over the chair. So who could be in here?

Daniel crept forward, heart racing and his mind filled with crazy ideas about who it might be. Not once did he consider that it might be his teammate, and Loïc, sitting on his bed, both smiling in a way that made Daniel feel uncomfortable.

"Is this about the swearing?" Daniel swallowed, his throat felt dry. "Are you here to punish me?"

There was something about the way he said 'punish' that made Lucas and Loïc look at each other as though they were communicating telepathically.

"Would you like that?" Loïc asked, his smile lifting up. "Being punished?"

Daniel nodded and he felt the blood rush into his cheeks, his half hard cock already pressing on the zipper of his jeans.

"I think we should be able to find a good use for that mouth of yours," Lucas said, rubbing his crotch for emphasis.

Daniel let out a needy gasp and they both smiled. Lucas popped the button on his jeans before sliding them down, his cock was thick and hard, and Daniel licked his lips. He was almost embarrassed by how much he wanted Lucas' cock, he'd seen the outline of it through his racesuit many times and it always put filthy thoughts into his mind.

Lucas patted his thigh and Daniel dropped to his knees, just the smell of it had him salivating; he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around it, enjoying the feel of Lucas' cock in his mouth. Daniel took him inch by inch, teasing him with his tongue as Lucas grabbed at his hair.

"That's it, swallow it." Lucas held his head in place, forcing him to take it all as he came.

Loïc was waiting, Daniel hadn't even noticed him slipping out of his trousers. His cock was thicker than Lucas' and Daniel crawled over to kneel between his legs, nuzzling at his cock and kissing his thighs. Daniel was putting on a show, loving every minute of it.

It didn't take long for Daniel to have Loïc coming hard, incoherent moans filing the room as Daniel swallowed it all, before sitting back and licking his swollen lips.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Loïc asked, pulling his trousers back up.

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

"Every time you swear, this will be your punishment." Lucas said, patting the bed for Daniel to sit next to him.

Daniel smiled, mischief in his eyes. "It's a fucking deal."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
